


You're Always Worth It

by Sumi



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Family is what you make it, Jess. My mother is not my family; you are and I will do everything it takes to protect the family that I have.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Always Worth It

“Family is what you make it, Jess. My mother is not my family; you are and I will do everything it takes to protect the family that I have.”

Jessica eyed Trish for a second before reaching for her cheap bottle of scotch she bought yesterday. It was easier to down the burning liquid then deal with Trish’s praise. She didn’t really know how to deal with praise. It was a foreign concept to her.

What was there to praise anyway? Jessica was walking time bomb just waiting to explode. Being around her was dangerous but Trish never wanted to listen. Always insisted on sticking close with Jessica.

Either Trish didn’t see the danger or chose to ignore it.

“You’re the closest thing I’ve had to family since my parents and brother died but I’m a giant fucking time bomb, Trish. The more time you spend with me, the more shit I get you into. It’s not fucking worth--”

Trish held up her finger. “Jessica do not finish that sentence because let me tell you that you are worth it. You will always be worth it.”

“And your life isn’t?” Jessica loved Trish more than anything. The woman wormed her way into her heart when they were just teenagers and never left. If pushing Trish away was the only way to protect her then Jessica was going to do it.

Well, that is if Trish would let her do it again. Jessica didn’t think Trish would let her slip away like she had six months ago. She’d find some way to make sure Jessica didn’t vanish from her life-- lack of super strength be damned.


End file.
